fallout_shooting_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Murphy Hill
"I swear to god if you don't get back to work I will shove my hand so far up your ass that I'll stab out your eyes with my fingers, rip your head back out your asshole, and '''USE IT AS A FUCKING BOWLING BALL.'" - Murphy Hill'' Murphy Hill '''more commonly known as '''Boss Murphy is the leader of [[Fubar|'Fubar']], and is described by many as a brutal, harsh, and uncaring man. All slander, of course! Appearance Boss Murphy is an intimidating man, by all counts. He stands 6'5, has a body made almost entirely of muscles, and really likes painting skulls on everything. He wears an intimidating military gas mask, and often rides into battle mounted atop his warhorse, Lucky. His face is covered in scars, from the blades of numerous knife fights and assassination attempts. Along his arms are numerous small dot scars, beyond count, from hundreds of Psycho injections. Personality Boss Murphy is short tempered, and abrasive as all fuck. A cold businessman, he likes to warn off the competition by spiriting away one of their men, showing them some "hospitality", and sending them back as a gibbering mess. If that's not enough, well, rip and tear. When it comes to enforcing rules around his factory, Murphy is violent. You steal product and don't pay, you'll get the whip. Public and brutal. Depending on the value of the product, and the number of products stolen, the number of lashes vary. Something like a baggy of healing powder will only land you a lash or two. If he's in a good mood. And don't touch his weapons for the love of god. The janitor is still cleaning the mess of the last person who did off the walls. Background WIP Equipment Megalodon: '''The beloved hammer of Murphy, more beloved than any of his concubines, as he loves to tell them. Many raiders have fallen beneath her. '''Matthis & Marcus: His two boys, Matthis and Marcus, a dual combat shotguns that he wields at the same time. They have a skeletal paint job in yellow and black, and are his crowd control. Few other than Murphy, super mutants, and power armor users can wield these guns without them firing everywhere. Cruncher: '''A 12.7mm pistol used by Murphy to fire incendiary cartridges, lighting anyone opposing him on fire. It has a mid range scope mounted, and is used by Murphy whenever his shotguns are out of range. '''The Flagellant: '''Murphy's dreaded whip, used to punish people who don't follow Murphy's laws. Notable Skills and Traits '''Chem Resilience - '''Murphy needs a ridiculous amount of chems to even consider overdosing, overdosing is for pussies. '''DO I LOOK LIKE A PUSSY TO YOU!? - '''Gets lured into conflict quite easily through basic insults. Just be prepared to die once he starts fighting. '''Megalodon Rage - '''Murphy takes two psycho, injects those, and swallows an entire bottle of buffout within a few seconds, before taking the Megalodon to '''fuck everything up. Murphy Juice - '''Murphy's special cocktail of vodka, psycho, buffout, jet, and cloud residue. If he chugs one of these down, my advice is to '''run, as he'll be after you with his hammer REAL SOON. '''THESE ARE MY RIFLES - '''Murphy can dual wield two handed firearms. Category:Pussies Category:Hasselhoff's Roster